The Nueches
The Nueches is the other wolf pack in Hunter. Located on the wrong side of the tracks, they're made up of small time drug dealers to try and get by. Pretty shady, right? Either way, the Nueches were at one time allies to the Gunner pack, but when the Coulters and Gunners went head to head it was the Nueches pack that paid the price and many of them died. Thus, the Nueches and Gunners have bad blood. Now, the Nueches are coming back slowly and remaining under the radar. The Nueches are wolves as well and tend to be a bit more strict with their pack members. Territory Originally established as a temporary territory for the Gunner Pack, the Nueches was renamed after Kit Nueches, the highest-ranking non-relative to the Gunners at the time the family had returned to Double Bar L Ranch. A young man of Spanish descent, Nueches traded his family's land for his rank in the Gunner Pack and a promise that he would one day be Alpha to his own pack on the very same land with any needed assistance given by the Gunners. As the Gunners returned home, Nueches struggled to gain complete control of the territory despite the help. By the demonized will of oil baron David Coulter, Nueches would never find true balance in time. When Kit died the pack was scattered, if not completely wiped out. Yet in the eventual death of Coulter, a lone son of Nueches emerged from the shadows in 2001 to stand in for his father, but the allegiance with the Gunners was severed. Still angered by his father's death, the lone son, Iker Nueches, broke ties with the Gunners and controlled the Nueches territory for himself for fifteen years until his attempted murder on the Gunner Female Alpha in 2017 brought on a raid against his pack. Iker by some miracle managed to escape and disappear into thin air, leaving the Nueches Territory abandoned once again. Shooter's Bar Shooter's was at one point owned by the Nueches Alpha, Kit, before his slain death in the latter past decades. His place of death was behind the building under the awnings of an old shooting range long since closed to public, however, few find remorse in the memorial. The building, its "lone tavern" feel and typically broody atmosphere during weekdays only sees most of their visitors after dark. The voices are always familiar, known. Strangers do not frequent the southern farming community's bar for various reasons, one being its remote location, and two, Shooter's does not favor strangers. Now why, that's left to the locals, the frequents, the few who knew Kit on his last day. Like a thick grudge held against the world, the only greeting you will receive is from those in the back poker room waiting for a typically rigged game of winner-take-all, one soul per bet card game. Wager wisely. The Pack Pack Laws Members Iker Nueches Alpha Male Bianca Nueches Alpha Female Martin "Goose" Nueches Beta Male Jebediah Cooper Gamma Male Demi Nueches Theta Evangeline James Omega